gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20150926184407
Das Finale der fünften Staffel von "Game of Thrones" im Juni schockte die Fans: Noch nie blieb so viel offen. Ist Jon Schnee wirklich tot? Und wer noch? Wie geht es weiter? Wir verraten Ihnen, was bisher über Staffel 6 bekannt ist - und bei was es sich nur um ein Gerücht handelt. Achtung, Spoiler: Falls Sie Staffel 5 noch nicht gesehen haben oder absolut nichts über Staffel 6 wissen wollen, sollten Sie nicht weiterlesen. Wann startet Staffel 6? Fans müssen jetzt ganz stark sein. Die neue Staffel von "Game of Thrones" wird wahrscheinlich erst im April 2016 gesendet. Zwar gab es schon Seasons, die bereits im März in den USA anliefen, aber diesmal ist das unwahrscheinlich. Bis dahin versorgt uns HBO aber immerhin mit jeder Menge Material von den Drehorten und Gerüchten, die die Vorfreude auf die neue Staffel anheizen. Wie viele Staffeln wird "Game of Thrones" insgesamt haben? Als die Nachricht durch das Netz geisterte, dass die Verträge der Schauspieler über sieben Staffeln laufen, war klar: Danach ist Schluss. Doch HBO-Präsident Michael Lombardo macht Hoffnung auf noch mehr Intrigen, Sex und epische Schlachten. Im Interview mit dem US-Magazin "Variety" erklärte er, dass es wahrscheinlich noch eine weitere Staffel geben wird - also insgesamt acht. Auch das Gerücht eines Kinofilms hält sich weiter hartnäckig. Denn laut George R. R. Martin, dem Autor des Fantasy-Epos, werden die Drachen in Zukunft noch "wirklich groß". Und dazu bedarf es natürlich einer entsprechenden Leinwand. Apropos größere Drachen … Die können wir bereits in Staffel 6 der Serie erwarten. Effekt-Supervisor Jon Bauer sagte "Yahoo TV", dass die Drachen in der nächsten Staffel doppelt so groß sein werden wie bisher. Das führe dazu, dass man höchstens noch Modelle der Zehen der Echsen übers Set tragen könne. Ist Jon Schnee tot oder nicht? Das fragen sich seit dem blutigen Ende von Staffel 5 Fans weltweit. Die Antwort ist wie meist bei "Game of Thrones": Jein. Die Hinweise verdichten sich zumindest, dass Schnee (Kit Harington), der in der letzten Folge der vergangenen Staffel von seinen eigenen Brüdern in der Nachtwache niedergemetzelt wurde, in irgendeiner Art und Weise zurückkehrt. In den letzten Wochen schossen Fans immer wieder Fotos von ihm an den Drehorten von Staffel 6. Seine Haare sind immer noch lang (in diversen Interviews beschwerte sich Harington, dass er vertraglich dazu verpflichtet sei, sie nicht unter eine bestimmte Länge zu kürzen). Zudem verplapperte er sich zuletzt in einem holländischen Interview, das die Fanseite "Watchers on the Wall" übersetzte: "Lass mich einfach sagen, dass 'Game of Thrones' noch eine Weile ein Teil meines Lebens bleiben wird. Ich bin bestimmt in meinen Dreißigern, wenn es vorbei ist." Im Dezember diesen Jahres wird Harington 29. Natürlich kann sich die Aussage des Schauspielers auch einfach darauf beziehen, dass er immer mit der Rolle des Jon Schnee verbunden bleiben wird. Definitiv mehr wissen wir erst im April 2016. Bis dahin rätseln die Fans weiter: Ist Jon Schnee wirklich tot? Oder nur verletzt? Wird er von Priesterin Melisandre wiedererweckt? Oder kehrt er als Wolf zurück? Oder gar als Weißer Wanderer? Und was ist mit den anderen aus dem Finale von Staffel 5? Weniger Hoffnung gibt es für Stannis Baratheon (Stephen Dillane). David Nutter, Regisseur des Finales von Staffel 5, erklärte "Entertainment Weekly", dass Dillane in seiner Rolle definitiv nicht zurückkehren werde. Sein Tod sei eine Art Erlösung dafür gewesen, dass er vor der Schlacht seine eigene Tochter geopfert hatte. Allerdings sieht der Zuschauer den Moment von Stannis' Tod nicht. Und Nutter sagte das Gleiche bereits über Jon Schnee ... Besser sieht es für Theon Graufreud/Stinker (Alfie Allen) aus, der im Staffelfinale endlich aus der Gefangenschaft seines Peinigers Ramsay Bolton (Iwan Rheon) entkam und über die Burgmauer sprang. Er wurde mit seiner Serienschwester Gemma Whelan bei Dreharbeiten in Irland gesichtet, was auch dafür spricht, dass Sansa Stark (Sophie Turner) - mit der zusammen er floh - noch am Leben ist. Das Gleiche könnte übrigens für den Killer "The Hound" (Rory McCann) gelten, den Arya Stark (Maisie Williams) einst verwundet zurückließ. Auch sein Bruder "The Mountain" (Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson) starb bereits in Staffel 4 - um am Ende von Staffel 5 als eine Art Frankenstein wiedererweckt zu werden. Wer kehrt in Staffel 6 zurück? Als gesichert gilt, dass Bran Stark (Isaac Hempstead-Wright) und Hodor (Kristian Nairn) nach ihrer Auszeit in Staffel 5 zurückkehren. Das erklärte Hempstead-Wright zumindest dem "Irish Examiner": "Viel kann ich nicht verraten, aber ich bin dabei und es wird spannend mit Bran. Er hat ein paar interessante Visionen." In der Zwischenzeit soll er seine übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten erheblich verbessert haben. Ned Stark ist auch wieder da - irgendwie Und noch eine Figur aus dem Stark-Clan kehrt zurück: Ned Stark (Sean Bean). Dessen Tod war in Staffel 1 war wohl einer der schockierendsten Momente der jüngeren Fernsehgeschichte. In Staffel 6 ist er wieder dabei - allerdings nur in Flashbacks und als jüngeres Ich. Gespielt wird er von dem 13-jährigen englischen Schauspieler Sebastian Croft. Auf welche neuen Darsteller und Charaktere können wir uns freuen? Wer in den vergangenen fünf Staffeln bereits den Überblick verloren hat, sollte besser ein Beruhigungsmittel bereitstellen - denn in Season 6 werden es noch mehr. Bisher bestätigt ist unter anderem Hollywood-Legende Max von Sydow ("Star Wars", "Der Exorzist"), für den die Rolle der Dreiäugigen Krähe neu besetzt wurde. Ian MacShane, bekannt als Bösewicht aus der Westernserie "Deadwood" und als Blackbeard in "Pirates Of The Caribbean - Fremde Gezeiten", soll eine nicht näher erläuterte "Schlüsselrolle" übernehmen. Das Gleiche gilt für Richard E. Grant ("Die eiserne Lady"). Auch die Familie von Samwell Tarly (John Bradley-West), die ihn zur Nachtwache verbannte und bisher in der Serie nur am Rande erwähnt wurde, erhält in Staffel 6 mehr Raum. Sein Bruder Dickon Tarly (Freddie Stroma) ist bereits besetzt, sein Vater Randyll soll bald folgen. (Gerüchten zufolge ist es Ian MacShane.) Fans dürften sich übrigens besonders über einen Charakter freuen, der seinen Weg aus den Büchern bisher nicht in die Serie schaffte. Euron Graufreud, Onkel von Theon, wird dort als Pirat beschrieben, der ein Schiff mit stummer Besatzung kommandiert. Weil er ihnen Zunge rausgerissen hat. Die Rolle übernimmt "Borgen"-Schauspieler Pilou Asbæk. Wie geht es sonst in Staffel 6 weiter? Ein Drehort verrät möglicherweise einen entscheidenden Handlungsstrang. Im Juli veröffentlichte HBO ein Bild, das Fans der Bücher aufhorchen ließ: Es zeigte das Castillo de Zafra in Guadalajara in Spanien. Dieses zeichnet sich vor allem durch seinen steil aufragenden Turm auf. In George R.R. Martins Büchern kommt einem solchen eine Schlüsselrolle zu. Im "Turm der Freude" findet Ned Stark seine Schwester Lyanna in einem blutigen Bett vor. Eine der bekanntesten Fantheorien - kurz "R+L=J" genannt - besagt, dass es sich um eine Geburt handeln muss. Und dass der Vater Drachenprinz Rhaegar Targaryen ("R") ist. Da Lyanna ("L") allerdings mit Robert Baratheon verlobt ist, gibt Ned Stark das Kind als sein eigenes aus. Bei diesem Bastard handelt es sich natürlich um niemand Geringeren als Jon Schnee ("J"). Daher R+L=J. Der wäre demnach halb Targaryen (die für Feuer stehen) und halb Stark (die Könige des eisigen Nordens). Und damit das Sinnbild des Titels der Buchreihe von George R.R. Martin: "Ein Lied von Eis und Feuer". Quelle: WEB.DE